


Peter kills Bobby in Fortnite, but Bobby worships Khorne

by JustSagan



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Fortnite (Video Game), King of the Hill, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anger, Beating, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Killing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Peter just wanted to play Fortnite but Bobby isn't happy with Peter.





	Peter kills Bobby in Fortnite, but Bobby worships Khorne

[](https://imgur.com/GcHjNHQ)

It was a nice and quiet day for Peter. His entire family was out doing their own things, one of which included Lois cheating on Peter with a black guy. Though Peter knew nothing of this, as he was to busy playing Fortnite.

  
“Oh ya! Take that, you little queers!”

  
Peter called all the 12-year-olds he killed “queers”. After all, you have to have a high I.Q. in order to… Wait, that's not how the joke. Never mind.

  
Unfortunately for him, he had done this to the wrong player. Said player also had a baseball bat and was on his way to Peter's house. PRANK BRO! HE WAS ALREADY AT HIS HOUSE! YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BRO!!!

  
Peter got up to get a snack since he was just killed by a player named “BigBlackGlock”. As Peter made his way to the kitchen, the front door was suddenly kicked open. Peter looked over to see Bobby standing there. He had a bat with murder whiten on it, and a very pissed off look on his face.

“Uhh, what the Hell do you want you little bastard?”

  
Bobby was quick to respond.

  
“I’m not a queer! You’re a queer!”

  
Bobby then ran at Peter with clear intent to do damage. Peter panicked and tried to run to the kitchen door. Unfortunately for him, Bobby got in swinging range. With one swift hit, Bobby broke Peters right knee.

  
“OH GOD!!!”

  
As Peter fell to the ground, the knocked his head on the corner of the kitchen table. He was completely dazed as he hit the ground but, still completely conscious. That wouldn't last though.

  
“You like that PeterMan69?! HMMM?!”

  
Bobby held his bat up and brought it down as hard as he could on Peters back. Peter cried out in pain desperately hoping someone would hear him. His cries were quickly silenced by a good hit to the side of the head. Blood could visibly be seen flowing out. It wasn't enough for Bobby though. The blood must flow. Khorne demanded it.

  
“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!”

  
Bobby could feel Khorne's blessing. His burning hatred for Peter grew to heart attack levels of anger. He needed to let it all out.

  
Peters' head made for a perfect “rod” for Bobby to let all his frustrations out. Blood sprayed all over the kitchen, as he repeatedly slammed his bat against Peters' head. Bobby couldn't help but smile at his work.

  
“Wow! You sure do bleed a lot you fat ass!”

  
Peter was long dead at that point. So he didn't get to hear the insult.

  
The beating (more like brutality at that point) continued for a few more minutes. Bobby eventually let all of his anger and frustrations out. Perfect timing too, as there was nothing of Peters' head left.

  
Bobby looked over his murder bat. Besides all the blood, the bat was still in surprisingly good shape. He could still use it on his next victim when the time came. Considering how bad Bobby is at Fortnite, that would be very soon.

  
“Wow, look how much blood there is. I really hope Khorne saw how good I did.”

  
There was nothing else for Bobby to do. So he went home without cleaning up his mess. He figured Peters family would take care of it.  


**Author's Note:**

> *Starts to Fortnite dance*


End file.
